Soldiers (continued)
by Cyanide Jewel
Summary: Ichigo and Shiro are passion demons and are apart of a group that fights other demons who kill humans. Aizen is now trying to get them to side with him. Will the couple remain in their group or will they go with Aizen. This is a story I did a while ago, so the first four chapters are kind bad. But I'm back and will continue it! Rating WILL GO UP!
1. hello past?

**This is my first song-based fanfic so I'm sorry if this is confusing like my one-shot WAR. Also I am going to add some twists in this story, **

**Ichigo: Will you just start? I'm bored.**

**Shiro: I agree with Ichi.**

**Me: Shut up I'm getting there.**

**ShiIchi: But…**

**Me: *hits them* shut up already**

**ShiIchi: K, sorry**

**Now the disclaimer… will you guys say that? **

**ShiIchi: Yeah, Ruki doesn't own Bleach, the characters, or any of the songs.**

**Me: Thank you, now onward!**

**Ichigo: Who says that now days? *gets hit* sorry, forget I asked.**

Kurosaki Ichigo, an eighteen year old boy with orange hair, was walking home from school with his boyfriend Shirosaki Ogichi, or Shiro, an albino. They were talking about what they were going to do when they're older. Shiro was gonna try to get into the Marines while Ichigo was gonna enroll in the Air Force Academy after he completed Civil Air Patrol (A/N: also known as CAP and it is real. I'm gonna have some things like this in some parts). Shiro was in Young Marines and was about to become a lieutenant for his squadron. As Ichigo was about to congratulate him, some punks came by and threated to make fun of Shiro or aka 'The freak of nature'. He was called this because not only was he an albino, but his eyes are a golden-yellow iris on an onyx black silica. Ichigo hated this. Not only Shiro was called that, but so was he cause his hair was as orange as the sunset.

As Ichi was about to do something, Shiro gripped his arm as to wait. He did but was still on defense. Even though Shiro and Ichigo are demons, he still had to be careful.

_Shiro's POV_

I watch Ichi take a defensive stance as the punks came closer.

"What're you doin' here, snowflake?" asked punk one

"Actually what are ya doin' 'ere? Ain't ya suppose ta be home?"

"Shiro, are you gonna… ya know…?" whispered Ichi

"Dunno, its been a while since we had fun though" I replied

"Are you pansies done talkin' yet?" asked punk two

"Aw, I think they really hate us huh, Ichi?" I say ignoring the question. Ichigo probably got the message cause he dropped his stance.

"I guess so if they think they can beat us" he replied

"Should we?" I ask

"Hm… I don' know, but I think we should we should mess with them some more" he answered with a gleam in his eye.

_Ichigo's POV_

I looked at Shiro with a bit of my power flaring around to show what I meant. Shiro must have got it cause his own power flared as well.

"Mick-chan, I think we should leave." Punk one said

"Na, their boasting. They won't hurt us. Just relax Sam." Replied Mick

"Um, one thing you should know, we don't boast." Shiro says getting Micks attention. "If I were ya, I would listen to yer friend there."

After Shiro said those words we shared the same thought. We disappeared from their sight and appeared behind them to attack when we pick up a scent of another demon nearby.

"**_Damn, why now?"_** Shiro's voice echoed in my head.

"**_Don't know but we should leave" _**I reply

_Normal POV_

"Well yer lucky, we're leaven, bye." says Shiro getting their attention before we vanish.

They appear near their homes when Grimmjow, a blue haired werecat, came by.

"Hey Kitty, what 'cha doin' here?" Shiro asked?

"Damn it Shiro, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?"

"What do you want Grimm?" Ichi asks. Said demon looks at Ichigo and relays what he had felt the same demon that Shiro and Ichigo just ran from.

After a few minutes of talking, they started walking to their school where their hangout was. They walked in silence for about 15 minutes before Shiro turned on his iPod. He looked through his song list till he found his favorite and started listening to it with Ichigo.

_Its time to strap our boots on _

_This is the perfect day to die_

_Wipe the blood out of our eyes_

_In this life theres no surrender_

_Theres nothing left for us to do_

_Find the strength to see this through_

_We are the ones who will never be broken_

_With our final breath we fight to the death_

_We are Soldiers We are Soldiers_

_I stand here right beside you_

_Tonight we're fighting for our lives Let me hear your battle cry_

_Your battle cry_

_We are the ones who will never be broken_

_With our final breath we'll fight to the death _

_We are Soldiers We are Soldiers _

_We are the ones who won't go unspoken _

_No we will not sleep _

_We are not cheap_

_We are soldiers We are Soldiers Yeah_

_We stand shoulder to shoulder _

_We stand shoulder to shoulder _

_You can't erase us you'll just have to face us_

_We stand shoulder to shoulder_

_We stand shoulder to shoulder _

_You can't erase us you'll just have to face us_

_We are the ones who will neverbe broken_

_With our final breath we'll fight to the death _

_We are Soldiers We are Soldiers _

_We are the ones who won't go unspoken _

_No we will not sleep We are not cheap _

_We are soldiers We are Soldiers Yeah_

"Shiro, what's the name of the song again?" Ichigo asks. He always forgot the name and felt pretty embarrassed.

"Soldiers by Otherwise. There a good band and my favorite… if ya want, I can get ya the CD?"

"Thanks Shi, and please."

They listened to all the songs by Otherwise but Ichigo's favorite song by them is Scream. After 30 minutes, they finally got to the school. Grimm walked over to Ulquiorra who wrapped his arms around the others waist and got a blush from the werecat. Ulquiorra was a Vampire but he didn't kill. None of them in the group killed humans actually. The whole reason they were a group is because they fought demons that killed humans.

"Did you run into him? asked Ulquiorra.

"No and we didn't wanna either… he's stronger than me and Ichi whether we wanna admit ta it or not." replies Shiro getting a nod from the orangette.

"Well theres only one who has power like that. Grimm and I know him and its good that you ran. His name is Sousuke Aizen." states Ulquiorra in his usual monotone voice."

"Wait… you mean the bastard that did this to you and Grimm?" Ichigo asks

"Yes, we thought that he died but…" Grimmjow was cut off by Shiro

"…but you were wrong."

"Yea, fucking bastard that Aizen. I mean I'm glad that I am immortal so I could have met you guys but I liked it better when we weren't hunted for just stopping some corrupted demon before the hunters get there."

"Well, we all need to go. Someone's coming and I don't want to get caught." Ichigo says as a blush comes on his face as Shiro pulls him closer.

"M'kay lets go and get some sleep… tonight's gonna be long." Shiro purred in Ichigo ear making the blush on his face darken slightly.

"Agreed, let's go" Ulquiorra says as he grabs Grimm. Both ukes blush. The said goodnight as Ulquiorra disappeared in the shadows with Grimmjow and Shiro shimmers as if he was a heat mirage and vanished.

_Ichigo's POV_

As we said bye, Shiro grabbed me and before I could protest, we shimmered to his house.

"Shi, you know I hate traveling like that." I complain while gathering my bearings.

"So, I hate that Shun-po that you always do." He argued.

After we came to an agreement, we got undressed and crawled into bed to go to sleep. Shiro wrapped his arms around my waist again and then kissed me. The kiss was filled with a passion that surprised me at first. I then kissed back and when his tongue was rubbing against my bottom lip, I opened my mouth to allow the blue-tinged muscle in.

_Shiro's POV_

When Ichi opened his mouth I slid my tongue in the familiar cavern and memorized it before getting his tongue to fight mine. Even though we knew the outcome, we still followed the same pattern. As soon as he lost then we would pull away. This time, a thin strip of saliva connected our lips. I lick his lips and he fell asleep with his head in the nape of my neck. After a few minutes, I followed him into sleeps grasps.

**I finally finished the first chappy ^_^ I hope you like it**

**Ichi: Why am I always to Uke? **

**Shiro: Cuz yer cute n people like ya ta be tha' way**

**Me: Yep, thanks Shiro**

**Grimm: Wait Why am I a Uke in this one?**

**Ulqui: Because your normally the seme while I'm the Uke**

**Me: Yep I wanted to spice things up this time ^_^ Guys can you say the words?**

**UlquiGrimmShiIchi: Please comment and Flames will be used to melt the snow.**

**Me: Thank you *bows* **


	2. plans

**Hey, I'm back with yet another chappy and I'm really happy cause normally I suck at making stories. If there's anything wrong with them, just PM me and I'll see what I can do.**

**Ichi: Can I be seme at least once?**

**Me: No, I don't want Shiro to kill me. I'm glad he hasn't got here yet.**

**Shiro: *wraps arms around Ichi* Who's not here?**

**Me: Eeep… never mind Ichigo and I were just talking.**

**Ichi: I asked if I could be seme just once.**

**Shiro: And what did she say?**

**Me: I said no cause I don't want to die.**

**Shiro: Good… now start the story.**

**Me: M'kay, say the line guys.**

**ShiIchi: Ruki doesn't own Bleach or the songs used in this story**

_Five hours later_

Ichigo was sleeping next to Shiro when he felt Aizen close by. Ichi tried to wake Shiro up but that didn't happen so he grabbed Shi and blinked (if you have seen Charmed, then you know what I'm talking about. If not then blinking is what the demons do in Charmed along with shimmering. All they have to do is think of the place and blink and their there.) to their hideout. Shortly after, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow arrived to see if Ichi and Shi were safe.

"What was Aizen doing at your house?" asked Ulquiorra

"I don't know. I blinked to get away." replied Ichigo

"Mah, why are we 'ere Chi?" Shiro asked startling the orangette.

"Apparently, Aizen wanted to visit" Grimm answers getting a glare from Shiro

"Why the fuck would he want ta visit Chi and me?"

"We don't know, but whatever it is, it can't be good." answered Ichigo

"Damn it! What the hell is _he_ doing in Karakura?!" Grimm all but yelled

"I don't know Grimm, calm down" Ulquiorra says what everyone else was thinking

"Do you guys want me to inform Kisuke?" asked Ichigo

"No need, I already know about it." A familiar person walked in in a green jacket and hat with a cat next to him.

"Hey hat-n-clogs, who's tha'?" asked Shiro. Kisuke looked at Shiro and instead of answering, he spoke to the cat.

"Yoruichi, I thought I said that you can be around these guys. They aren't that different."

The cat…Yoruichi looked up at Kisuke "But Ki…"

"If your Yoruichi then we already met. Kisuke did 'he' bring cloths?" Ichigo asked the leader of the group. "I don't want any nosebleeds this time."

"What 're ya talkin' 'bout Chi?" asked Shiro

"Um, Kisuke have Yoruichi transform. Yoruichi, stay in the smoke till I work my reiatsu to do something m'kay?"

"Aw but…" "Just do it." says Ichigo

"You're no fun. But fine start now, the smoke won't stay long."

_Shiro's POV_

Ichi was actin' weird when he saw this Yoruichi… thing. I was thinkin' 'bout the reason when I heard what the sounded like bones snappin' and saw Ichi raise he power. There was a flash of light and then I heard two gasps. I opened my eyes slowly and gasped myself. In the middle of the room was a half-naked woman where Yoruichi was at. I guess Ichi was making the clothing 'cause he had his eyes closed. Either that or he just didn't want to look. I thought 'bout wha' Ichi said and then I mentally hit myself. Ichigo has already met Yoruichi so he must of known this was goin' ta happen and that was why he asked those questions. Yoruichi started laughing witched snapped me out of my daze. Yoruichi was laughin' her 'ead off for 'bout another minute or so 'cause of the looks on Grimm's and Ulquiorra's faces. I found myself chuckling and when Ichi was done clothing her he too started to laugh. Grimm shot us glares with caused us to laugh harder. We all stopped shortly after Ulquiorra glared at us. Pissing off a vamp is not a good idea.

"Well… that is what Yoruichi-sama is, a shape shifter. I believe that answers your question, Shiro-chan." Kisuke says suddenly. Everyone's eyes widen considerably because we all forgot he was there.

"It took ya long enough ta answer but yea, thank you, Kisuke-sama." I replied trying in vain to not laugh at everyone's expressions. Even emo was shocked, but who could blame 'em? The only one who wasn't at all taken back was Ichi who, like me, was thrown into a fit of laughter. When we stopped they were still dumbstruck so I found a pen to see what would happen. I went up to Kisuke and drew a mustache and goatee and he didn't do anything so Ichi and I got some make-up from Yoruichi and started the to have some fun. Ten minutes later we finished and hid in the shadows.

_Ichigo's POV_

As we finished the make-up, Shi noticed that they were gonna be back to normal soon. When we were done, we put up the make-up and studied our work. Kisuke was a duke, Grimm a dog, Ulquiorra a prince, and Yoruichi a witch. We then hid in the shadows as they came to. Yoruichi was the first to react. When she saw everyone she started cracking up. Then she went silent when she relized we weren't there. She found her mirror and got wide-eyed.

_Yoruichi's POV_

I looked for my mirror in my make-up bag. Everything seemed fine until I saw my reflection. The two demons managed to turn me greenish white color like snow on an evergreen. My eyes were a pale purple, which went quite well with my hair but that's beside the point. My lips were a darker shade of the skin color. I was pissed now but I couldn't find them. Kisuke reacted next. He started laughing, which proved that he was insane. Grimmjow was trying to wipe off the make-up, Ulquiorra was actually pissed and you could tell, and I was looking for their reiatsu. Kisuke must have found them cause he shun-poed to them but I couldn't find him either so I gave up.

_Kisuke's POV_

I do have to hand it to the boys. They wound up under all of our defenses, and even had fun doing so. I found where they were and shun-poed scaring them but I congratulated them and they grinned again. As we watched everyone we hid our reiatsu so Yoruichi couldn't find us. Shiro and Ichigo were trying not to laugh out loud and continued to watch Grimmjow wipe the make-up. We were more scared that Ulquiorra was going to find us and beat us within an inch of our lives. After ten minutes of hiding we came out cracking up. Yoruichi shot us a glare but she still had the eye make-up which made us laugh some more. Ulquiorra was emo again but had a deathly aura, and Grimm was also glaring. when we stopped laughing I applauded them but told them to let me be apart of it next time. They grinned and nodded.

_Normal POV_

After they all calmed down they started to talk about Aizen.

"Do we know why he's here?" Yoruichi asked

"No, he only just appeared yesterday." Ulquiorra stated still a little pissed.

"Well I guess that all then?" asked Kisuke

"Yes, we'll tell ya if he comes by again, Getaboshi." Shiro said some serious. About three minutes later everyone went home. Shi and Ichi were the last to leave. When they got home they both felt like something was out of place. As they walked in the heard a sound and readied themselves. Out of nowhere a man with pink hair attacked them but a white fox made him jump back. Ichi took this opening and killed the pink head.

The fox then looked at them and transformed into a human, fully clothed. He had hair like Shiro's but was shorter and straight.

"Who are you?" Shiro questioned the man

"There's no need to worry, I'm on yer side and my names Gin."

**I know I'm mean leaving you like this. Please don't kill me or you won't get to the part where Ichi gets fucked.**

**Ichigo: Why me? **

**Me: Cause you at like a uke.**

**Ichigo: Hey! **

**Everyone: Its true**

**Ichi: Its not fair.**

**Shiro: *wraps arms around Ichi* It is to fair. You should be sad right now.**

**Ichi: *blush* Why?**

**Shiro: cause all we've done is kiss.**

**Me: its okay Shiro. You'll get your strawberry soon, no say the line **

**Shiro: review or I'll kill Ichi 3:P**

**Ichi: *sweat drops*… uh review please!**


	3. family reunion?

**Hey, its been a while huh? Well I was reading some fanfics and I came up with a great idea. Also Grisia, Ichigo and Shiro are passion demons so their powers are tied to their emotions, so don't piss them off. They are the strongest of their kind and Aizen wants to have them one his side to force others to join them and yes, pinky was Szayel. **

**Shiro: You know how you mentioned not to piss us off right?**

**Me: Yes, how can I forget that, I'm the one making the story.**

**Ichigo: You're pissing us off now!**

**Me: Eeep –runs over to notebook- I'm starting, also thanks to all the people who are following and reviewing.**

**ShiIchi: START THE STORY ALREADY!**

**Me: Okay, Okay, god. I don't own bleach, the characters or the songs, only the idea **

_Shiro's POV_

"How can we trust ya. You left us for that bastard Aizen!" I was pissed that this guy thought that we could trust him. He almost killed Ichi and now he claims that he's on our side?! Bull shit!

"I just saved yer lives, and that's the thanks I get? That hurts." Gin opened his eyes which were a light blue at that moment before they turned red, "And don't talk 'bout Aizen around me."

"But how can we trust you? You tried to KILL me." Ichi shouted, I smirked at Gins reaction.

"Maybe he thinks he can fool us, but that's just stupid ta think tha'. Don' ya think Ichi?

"Shiro, Ichigo, I'm sorry 'bout tha' but we need ta get movin'. Tha' pink-haired person ya saw was one of Aizen's men. His names Szayel and he's a tracker demon. When he died, the others felt it. We need ta go now. I'll explain it later."

"We ain't followin' ya." Ichi responded. He doesn't talk in like tha' unless he's pissed off. I've only heard him talk like tha' once while I've been with him so I know that we got to go cause I can feel other demons comin'.

"Come on Ichigo, lets go." I try to reason with him but he just glares at me. Ichi's fucking scary when pissed so I backed of from him knowing not to piss him off even more but I see that smug look cross Gin's face and I knew what his plan was. That Szayel was a fake.

"Bastard, I knew we couldn't trust ya. Ichi, lets go now."

"But…" he tries to protest but I grab his wrist and sonido to the school where we see Grimm and Ulquiorra run to us.

"What the fuck happened?!" Grimm yells

"Lets just say that we got caught in something and we need to go." Ichi answers.

"Well, well, well. What's going on here?" we all flinch at that voice not wanting to look over our shoulders.

"Aizen, wha' the fuck do ya wan'?" Grimm shouts

"All I want is what belongs to me" he replies in a calm voice. God I hate that voice, scares the shit outta me.

"Sorry, but we don't know wha' yer talkin' 'bout." I respond.

"Oh, but I do. You and Ichigo are mine."

I walk to Ichigo's side and wrap my arm around his waist to calm both of us down a little. He leans against me and I know he has calmed down, but only a little.

"Aizen-teme, we don't belon ta anyone, so fuck off!"

"Is that how you address your father? My-my, you need some disopline. Maybe…" but Ichi interrupted him.

"We may be your sons, but we never think of you as are father and we will never show you any kindness!" Ichigo shouts back as I feel him tense again. A blue haired woman then comes out of nowhere, as usual, and wraps her arms around Aizen preventing him from moving.

"RUN, ICHIGO" Nel yells (A/N : nel will come back don't worry.)

"But…" "Just go, I'll catch up. Don't worry about me. NOW RUN!" Nel yells, cuttingoff Ichi.

"She's right Ichigo, we need to run" Ulquiorra says grabing Grimm to keep him from killing Aizen.

"Sis, be careful!" Grimmjow yells to Nel

"Always, now go!" Nel yells and we all disappear, Grimm and Ulqui go into the shadows as Ichi and I follow their suit.


	4. friend or foe

**Yay, already I'm starting another chapter ^_^ I'm so happy, oh also I changed my name to Akuma just letting you guys know**

**Shiro: When am I going to fuck Ichigo?**

**AkumaIchi: -blush- Shiro!**

**Shiro: What?**

**Me: Soon Shiro, soon**

**Ichigo: -blushes- **

**Shiro: Yay now I'm happy too**

**Me: Hehe, well can you guys say the line?**

**ShiIchi: Sure, Akuma doesn't own Bleach, the music or the characters, only the idea.**

**Me: Thanks guys, todays song is Live Free Or Let Me Die by Skillet and Broken Glass by Three Days Grace, you'll see why soon 3:D **

**ShiIchi: -stiffen-**

**Me: Hehe**

_Grimmjow's POV_

Wait, Ichigo and Shiro are twins? No scratch that Aizen is their father, so why aren't they on his side? After we escaped from Aizen my mind wondered to Nel. Why was there? Granted I'm glad she showed up but I guess I'm just worried. She's the only family I have left after our parents died in a battle with slayers.

_Flashback _

"_Grimmjow, grab your sister and run. We'll meet you at the safe-house,, now go." my Dad Kenpachi yelled_

"_But…" I started to protest but my mom Unohana stopped me._

"_Please, go we will see you soon."_

"_F-fine, come on Nel. Let's go see uncle Ikkaku okay."_

"_Yay I can play with Yachiru hehe." Nel replied. I grabbed her and sonidoed to are uncles._

_Flashback end_

After Nel and Ikkaku went to sleep, I sonidoed back home. i wish I hadn't. Dad and mom were dead. Momwas stabbed in the chest and her head cut off and dad was littered with scars. I then saw my dad breathe and ran over to him. he looked up at me and said seven words that are carved deep into my head. He said 'Don't let Neliel out of your sight.' And I never did till high school, that bastard Aizen had taken her and I had searched for an entire month trying to find her and now she's fighting that demon. I then saw Ichigo come toward me breaking my train of thought.

"Grimm, we have to go back." He said, looking me dead in the eye.

"Why, what's going on?"

"It's Nel, we need to go _now._"

I jump up grabbing his shirt and growled in his face "Are you trying to scare me off?" I let out as a growl. He looked dead into my eyes, "Grimmjow, does it look like I'm lying?"

I dropped him and he took a few steps away toward Shiro who had come in while I was mad, but now I'm scared, but most of all , worried. Shiro wrapped his arms around Ichigo and pulled him close. Out of nowhere I feel Ulquiorra do the same and I visibly relax, I then look at Ichigo and Shiro across the room. "Okay, let's go save my sister."

_Ichigo's POV_

To say I was worried would be an understatement. Nel had helped us though everything till see was taken. We left for the school but now I wish we had stayed, no one was left alive that we saw. Grimmjow choked back tears, Ulquiorra had to turn away. I looked at Shiro and buried my head into his chest and started crying. Shiro was trying to comfort me but then he heard movement. I stopped crying, Grimm looked ahead and ran, Ulquiorra followed, but Shiro held me close and stayed still. Then I heard it. The sound that would make all of us freeze. I yelled for them to get back but the slayers dagger had already hit Grimmjow in the side. Ulquiorra reacted the fastest and sonidoed to us. The slayers saw all of us and got ready to strike till I heard a familiar voice.

"Stand down, they won't attack."

"Uryuu?"

"Who else would it be Ichigo!" yep that's Uryuu alright. "Do you know who did this?"

"Yes, it was _him._" poison dripping from Shiro's voice.

"_Him? _I thought he died…Rukia, Renji, do a perimeter check!" Uryuu demanded.

"We'll leave it to you." Grimmjow said but before we left we all froze.

**Mwahahahaha cliffy ^_^ please don't kill me for it or you won't get to see what happens next! That turned out to be darker then I expected O_O but you can thank Sugarbliss and her new story for the idea. **

**Ichigo: Come on, it was getting good too -pouts- **

**Me: Be patient, you will see what happens later :P **


	5. calm brfome the storm

**Cyanide: im back baby, and with a new chapter!**

**Ichigo: bout fucking time woman**

**Cyanide: watch it. I could have Shi take you without prep.**

**Ichi: you wouldn't**

**Cyanide: oh, but I would**

**Random Fan: does that mean Ichi's gonna get laid tonight?**

**Cyandie&amp;shi: yes *grins and chuckles at timing***

**Ichi: …you guys scare me…**

**Cyanide: ohh suck it…no pun intended. Say the line guys!**

**ShiIchi: Cyanide doesn't own bleach, the songs, or any other copy rite things, only the idea**

**Cyanide: …ya know, I don't think people really read that…..all well, last one then, NOW ONWARD! XD**

"You won't be going anywhere, Ichigo and Ogichi Kurosaki" they hear the deep, booming voice behind them.

"Man, how times ta I hafta tell ya, its Shirosaki Ogichi, not Kurosaki." Turning to face the one who spoke, Shiro grinning like the mad man he is. Facing Yamamoto, the group of for show no sign of hurting the others. "We didn' do any thin' so ya don' hafta worry. We can howevea, tell ya who did." He responds showing as much respect as possible to the one who has tried to prove him and his friends guilty.

"And what, pray tell, did this then." Yama-jii says with slight distain in his voice"

"Tsk, no need ta be rude, and it was Souske Azien who did this." Shiro says with hatred toward his now dubbed father. The commander's eyes widened upon hearing that name.

"Then we must find him at once, men, our top priority now will be to hunt this _monster _down." Yamamoto commands with urgency. "You four, for bringing this to light, shall be allowed your own quarters in our barracks. Thank you. SPREAD OUT!"

Going their own separate ways, the four demons make it to the barracks and are showed to their rooms. Shiro, without Ichigo noticing, puts a soundproof barrier around the room before pining him to the wall.

"Ne, Ichi, we haven' had any alone time fer a while, I think we should change tha'" Shiro murmurs to his boyfriend before kissing his passionately. Any protest Ichigo was about to say flew out the window as Shiro's taste invaded his senses. Wrapping his arms around Shi's neck, Ichigo slightly pulls on the long hair and got a growl in response. Shiro then picked Ichi up and carried him to the bed before laying him down, finally breaking the kiss allowing them to breathe. He then decides that it would be a good time to grind against his Ichigo and got a deep moan for that move. Repeating the action, he starts nipping Ichigo's neck and leaving marks along the flawless skin. Ichigo, being fed up with the clothing separating the two from skin and more pleasure, starts working on the others shirt. Once that is off, he quickly discards of his own before dragging Shiro in for a searing kiss. Spreading his legs slightly, he allows Shiro to fit between them as pleasure shoots up his spine from the new position. Shiro then stops moving and pulls away to look at his work. Ichigo's lips were swollen and slightly bruised from the last kiss and his neck and collarbone adorned with marks of his doing. Grinning, he slowly undoes Ichigo's pants before sliding them, along with the boxers off his hips, doing the same once he's done with Ichigo's. Putting three fingers in front of Ichi, he watches as Ichigo shyly takes them and starts sucking on them, becoming bolder watching Shiro's face as pleasure overcomes him. Removing his fingers and turning Ichigo onto his stomach, he trails one down Ichigo's back and slowly inserts it into Ichigo. Upon seeing nothing to indicate the others pain, he starts adding another, before scissoring them to stretch him further, for something MUCH larger. Adding the last, he watches as tears start leaking from the others eyes. Kissing the tears away, Shiro starts searching for something that would make his lover go wild. Ichigo's eyes widen as he feels something inside him get brushed against. Letting out a moan as the move is repeated, he whines slightly as the fingers are removed.

Shiro chuckled, lubing his own cock before lining up with Ichigo's entrance. Pushing in, Shiro kisses Ichigo softly to balance the two feelings. Once he is fully sheathed, he waits for Ichigo to adjust. Ichigo moans at the feeling of being full before finally becoming impatient him self

"Move, damnit" he murmurs before pressing a kiss to Shiro's neck, biting it as Shiro pulls out and trust back in harshly. Both moan at the feeling and slowly, Shiro starts moving faster. He then leaves Ichigo to flip him on his back to go even deeper, hitting his prostate on the first try.

"Ahhh, again, hit it again" Ichigo begs, wrapping his legs around Shiro's waist, allowing his to go even deeper. Shiro's last bit of control shatters upon hearing Ichigo and he pulls out nearly all the way before thrusting hard, hitting that spot. Ichigo moans loudly and comes from the sheer pleasure of it. Shiro, feeling the tight heat become even tighter, releases his seed deep within Ichigo. Panting Shiro pulls out and rolls to his side to not crush his lover. Basking in the afterglow, Ichigo leans over and kisses him softly, yet passionately.

"Thanks you, I love you, Shiro." Ichigo whispers, allowing sleep to consume him, just before sleep over takes him, he hears Shiro respond, smiling softly.

"You're welcome, Ichi. I love you too" and then they both allow the darkness to take ahold and fall asleep.


	6. Chapter 6Happy Hurts Sometimes

**_Cyanide: MIEN GOTT_****, it's been a while, huh?**

**Shiro/Ichigo: Yea, and it's all your fault! You've been gone for a year and a third! How could you leave us!?**

**Cyanide: Sheesh, sorry guys. I got really busy. Anyways, it's about to get deadly now, so be prepared guys.**

**Shiro/Ichigo: ...What do you mean by that?**

**Cyanide: Exactly as I said. You guys seriously didn't think you two would have sex and then everything is happy is the story, right?**

***Both nod***

**Cyanide: Oh dear. Anyways, song for this chapter is Happy Hurts by Icon For Hire.**

Ichigo was the first to wake. Groaning from the slight twinge of pain in his lower back. Swinging his legs off the bed, he slowly starts to get dressed. Hearing Shiro shift awake behind him, Ichigo throws him some clothes so they can head out and find everyone. As they head out of the room, feeling the best they have in months, they head to Grimmjow and Ullquiora's room. As they open the door, they find their bed empty and a note on a pillow.

_They are with me and are safe, for now. If you cannot find us in three days time, they will die, and for each hour that you don't find them, a new wound will appear on them. _

_Wishing you the best of luck,_

_Dad_

Tears slide down Ichigo's cheeks and Shiro has a deadly aura surrounding him as he tries to comfort Ichigo.

"We'll save them, don't worry." states Shiro, trying to keep his anger in check. Ichigo, clinging to Shiro's shirt, nodded and wiped his eyes, determination settling into his once sad eyes.

"I know we will. Let's not waste anymore time."

_Grimm's POV_

Groaning from pain, I try to run my temple to relieve some pain. By try, I mean I go to move my arm only to find it chained above my head. Sighing, I try to gather my bearings. I realize I am in a torture room. I start to frantically look for Ullquiora. Relived when I see him in the opposite corner from me, I relax just a bit.

As my breathing calms, I hear someone open the door. Pretending to still be knocked out, I watch as a man with a huge...Is that an axe? Anyways, I watch as he walks over to my lover. His hands, which go damn near his knees, lift his face. I watch as he chuckles and slaps him hard on the face. It took all I had to not move or yell. The man then started walking towards me. Watching as he lifts the axe thing off his back, I hear him drag it along the ground, sharpening it. The next thing I know is that I have a huge cut on my arm. Nearly giving myself away, u bite my tongue and don't make and other movement.

Once the guy got bored at seeing us "sleeping", he leaves. Once I knew he was far enough away, I finally release a hiss from the pain. "Kami, someone find us," I mutter, looking up to the ceiling.

_Time skip_

Its the third day when Shiro and Ichigo find them. The sight made Ichigo cry and made Shiro punch off our chains. As we flee the god-forsaken place, I hear the sound of laughter behind us. Praying it was my imagination, we continued on our journey. I was so happy to be free, but, it hurt. Ullquiora hasn't woken up yet.

**Cyanide: There you go, I hope y'all like it**

**Grimm: How could you?!**

**Cyanide: I'm the author, don't question me. Till next time! *Vanishes into a gold shimmer***


End file.
